LOST THE END
by Snydey
Summary: THE END OF LOST


**"LOST THE END"**

** By: ****Snydey**

**Introduction**

Jack Shepherded woke with a pain in his stomach uhhh he mumbled he saw the regular sight of the palm trees. Guess I'm still here he said. He thought to himself is anyone coming it was ten years since he landed on the dharma island. I guess I better get to it then he thought He dug the hole for his dead friend. The last person besides him on the island Goodbye……Kate.

**Chapter 1**

It was done jack felt he didn't have much weight on his shoulders anymore. As jack was walking back to the beach he heard it the monster it was there "it killed them it killed the all". The same words Danielle said when she was on the island 26 years ago. Jack dare not move he has known better to not move when the monster calls. As jack stood there he thought about Hurley how the monster found him and killed him. A tear came to jacks eye when he thought of them all of them even sawyer the one who betrayed them. Jack clenched his teeth and did it AHHHH he screamed he kicked and he screamed he didn't even notice that he broke Boone's grave the first of the them to die. He bent on his knees and tried to fix it but it would not fix it was broken gone. Then he heard it but it wasn't the monster but the other voice Jack it said jack your all alone now gone Forev… (Shut Up) why? It said again. Please jack was almost on the sand crying Please he screamed I can't do this anymore. Then kill yourself jack….. How do you know me I know you I know everything about you. Please stop Please I beg of you please if you wish it said in its dark voice. Thank you Thank you so much. He wept. As jack woke the next morning something was wrong besides the fact that there were no waves in the ocean. His stuff all of it the food everything it was gone. When he looked in the sky there was no sun but there was Light. He thought long and hard at first he thought he was dreaming until he ran into the water he felt it the cold feeling taking over through his whole body. It was not a dream He stood there in the shore line to the point where he could not touch. And then it hit like a brick the ground beneath him fell and he tried desperately to swim until the waves came and before he went under he saw the sun and heard "Simulation Restored" He quickly swam to the surface and made it back to shore. What was that he thought? And then said Where Am I. As jack stare at the water that was just up to his ankles go to untouchable water. He decided it was time to go back to the others island and get some supplies and medication. When jack was about half way there he heard it again not the voice but the monster it was there it came crashing through the trees until it was right in front of him. Stand still he thought it will go. 1…2…3…4…5… let the fear in then it was gone the monster left into the jungle. When he reached the shore were his hand made raft was to reach the island of the others or where it used to be someone had taken it. oh no he thought that's the meds and everything. But the food the food was scheduled to come very soon today is actually more like it. As jack walked back to his camp he heard it the sound of the plane or whatever it is. He looked up and could have sworn the top of the sky was taken off then he saw the food come down from the sky. He jumped out of the way really quickly just quick enough so he would not get hurt On the net covered food there was a note saying "Sorry for the simulation disruption Jack".

**Chapter 2**

Jack thought to himself that day, he didn't even know what to do next. He felt he didn't have anything to do with his life. So he went to the **spot** that is what he calls it the, spot where he almost took his own life. It was the island he thought it had to be Locke was right. The island it is his life and his death. As Jack tie the rope to the nearest tree he almost doesn't so it. Like a part of him does not want to take his life and the other part was telling him "just does it do it". He walked to the side of the ledge tears in his eyes "what am I doing" he thought. Then he jumped. Wait no there was a feeling he didn't know he was falling not stopping and chocking but falling he hit the mountains side. Tumbled down the side is more like it then hit bottom he thought he must have broke the rope but it was not broken someone had cut the rope.


End file.
